Soul Eater - Godly Wars
by AuRora Nightray
Summary: Strange things start to happen, after a Godess come in to the Acedemy. The death of Shinigami-sama is still in the air, but something greater is coming. Who is this new Godess? What is the future will hold to our heroes? Is this the end? Find out in: Soul Eater - Godly Wars. (Soon)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue - When they met**_

It was a summer day, Death City was shining in the white lightbeams of sunlight, yet it wasn't that kind of a day when everyone felt dying from the heat. The air was filled with the scent of apples and a slight smell of death.  
For sure, there was no school day, yet a lot of students were in the Academy.  
The corridors was echoing the voices as the meisters and weapons gathered in the classrooms and the sunlit corridors. Maka Albarn as always were in the classroom, reading a book, next to her partner, Soul Eater who - for a bit of a shock to the eye- was reading too. Well for sure, he wasn't interested in schoolwork, but from the beginning of the summer he had hanged on mangas.  
\- Maka, what is this mean? - he pointed on a text bubble  
\- It's something we already learned on History of Souls - she said after she just looked on the page.  
\- Oh - He wasn't really sure what that meant, but from the sound of it -Maka didn't wanted to waist more words on it.  
Well, because of this interlude, Soul could look around in the almost empty classroom, when he realized that one other still was in the room with them.  
He anyways recognized the hair, but by his look, Kid was sleeping on the desk. These days he didn't wear his black coat, but just a black vest and a short sleeved shirt.  
Well it wasn't a big deal for anyone, like - Soul'd wear a yellow top and shorts, but it was an effort for Kid.  
Well, since his father died everything was an effort for him.  
He had to take over the Academy, he had to learn there as a student and still, he had that deep sorrow he had to deal with.  
\- Maka? - said slowly Soul again  
\- Hm? - she looked on him  
\- Do you think... Kid will ever be okay again?  
\- Well ... -she thought for a while and then nodded - Yes. He will be alright, he only needs to find something what can heal his wound.  
She was right, but still the mourning could've been felt since and shadows almost could took away the sunlight from the hearts of the Academy's students and staff.  
But after all, whatever happened before, the worst was for Kid. The change really reflected on him. These days he looked more tired and there was a lot of time he had fallen asleep, even though he was a God.  
Well, that day was special though.  
On the other point of the school, a little group went trough leaving the other students with no words.  
Suddenly a tall person in white. He had a cigarette in his mouth and he looked on the strange group suspiciously.  
\- And who are you? - He asked  
A tall person - just as hooded as all of them - stepped before and dropped his hood, reveailing himself.  
The man had cappuchino-like brown skin, short, black hair and bright green eyes behind his glasses.  
\- We are the british office of the DWMA - said the stranger with a slight accent.  
\- Oh? - The doctor-like person grinned - and what is our office do here without asking our principal?  
\- We came on purpose. We had a request a few years ago. On a research.  
\- What kind of research?  
\- Can we know your name please, sir?  
\- No need for that - another hooded person stepped out from the group and removed her hood.  
The girl was really tiny and had alabaster like skin. Her dark brown hair was in a bun, and in her hair two silverly white locks were braided trough the bun too.  
Her eyes were bright carribean blue and her heart shaped face was spotted with light freckles. Above her eyebrows on both sides she had tiny crystall piercings and she smiled lightly now on the doctor.  
\- He is Doctor Franken Stein one of the greatest minds of all - she said  
\- Alice? - Stein was suprised - I seen you last time...  
\- When I'd gone to get a weapon, yes - she giggled - And I made four.  
\- I would love to hear about it, but you said you came because of a quest. What it was about?  
\- This - she pulled out a book from her white leather backpack.  
\- And what is that?  
\- The Book of Destiny - said the man fron the british office.  
\- It was written in acient heavenly language and every one of the Gods' destiny is written in it. Shinigami-sama asked us himself - Alice said  
\- Well now... Shinigami-sama is _dead_ \- said Stein  
\- We heard about the sad news - Alice suddenly turned sad - But we still have to turn the quest back for the new principal. Can you take us to him or her?  
\- Sure, yet you have to know: He may try hard, but he doesn't have all the information from his father's requests.  
\- Thank you. We will try our best - said the man on the side of Alice.  
\- Alright, by the way how we may call you? - asked Stein from the man  
\- I'm Daniel Darthsting  
\- I see - Stein nodded, then started to walk - then follow me.  
So, after all somehow they managed trough the school and found class crescent moon and for the suprise of Maka and Soul they all stepped in the classroom.  
\- Proffessor? - Maka looked on Stein - What are you doing here and who are these people?  
\- They are our office from England - replied Stein in a calm voice - They are looking for Kid.  
\- I'm here - they heard a sleepy voice and turned to the boy, who's half-asleep looked on them - How may I help to our english friends?  
\- Sir - Alice stepped out, making Kid blink a few times - We are here to give you our quest's goal.  
\- And what would be that? - Kid asked after he could find his voice.  
\- The Book of Destiny.  
\- Kid - said Maka - you can feel it right?  
\- Yes. She have a soul of a _witch_ \- nodded Kid - but if Professor Stein didn't killed her, we should not be afraid.  
\- Well in the first place I wanted to kill her - said Stein - But for now I know she's not a treat for us. She is one of the Eight Ancient Gods.  
\- Really? - asked Kid  
\- Well, I am - shrugged Alice - No big deal.  
\- Which one? - asked Maka  
\- Well my mom was the Godess of Chaos, but really I don't know...  
\- How comes you don't know it? - asked Soul  
\- Well...  
\- In the circumstances of her born it's not sure - said Stein - well as you may know most Gods have their children by their own powers and not like mortal beings, but in the case of Alice, her father was a wizard and she became a demi-god with ultimate powers, but she's as mortal as me or you.  
\- A _mortal_ God? - Kid was suprised  
\- Well, yes - Alice sighed - But I'm here because of this.  
And she put the book on the desk, what opened up and in a split second they were flying trough time and space.


	2. Chapter 1

**One - Destiny and other stories**

So, they fell.  
After a while all of them arrived on a hard ground.  
\- Well...that's new - sighed Alice as she got up  
\- Not really for me - said Kid  
\- How comes?  
\- I once has been lost in the Book of Eibon. Long story short: it wasn't a holiday on the Bahamas.  
\- I see - Alice said - so...where are we?  
They all looked around in the place where they were. All the dead trees and all the houses around them stood in flames and all in the dark night looked like a sea of fire. But above all there stood a familiar building and all the people whom they see was running in the direction of it.  
\- The Academy! - whispered Maka in a shock.  
\- Father! - Kid started to run towards the school  
\- No! Kid! - Stein grabbed him by his vest - It's just a vision.  
\- It's true - said Daniel - But this book is about to show the future... which in this case is not so happy.  
\- We have to stop this from happening...-said Kid  
\- We don't even know what is this - pushed up his glasses Stein.  
\- It's right in this - Alice bowed down for an old newspaper.  
On it the title with big letters was 'The War of Gods' written.  
After it there was a long article.  
\- It seems this will be a long ride - sighed Alice, then gave the newspaper to Stein.  
\- Well we have a year though - said the doctor- this article is half-year in our future and it's still almost as old here.  
\- Well at least we know that now either. So...how do we get back? - asked Alice.  
\- That's a good question though - said Soul.  
\- I guess we should just jump up - said Maka - it would be the best idea.  
\- Yeah, sure. And if not, we will look like a bunch of idiots - sighed Soul  
\- Soul, you are already an idiot, this wouldn't change much on your appettrance- grinned Maka.  
\- I will try - said Alice, then jumped up, just to disappear in thin air.  
\- I will follow her - said Daniel and all the hooded group followed him back to the past.  
\- It seems Maka was right - said Stein - it's time for us to leave - he gripped a bit on Kid's shoulder, who nodded, then all of them jumped up, just to fell on their feet back in the classroom.  
There was another people when they arrived who seemed not just suprised but even afraid.  
\- Are you okay? - asked them a tall, blondish-brown haired girl who wear a hat, while her sister were drawing something next to a pink haired girl - or boy - Alice couldn't decide.  
\- Yes we are, Liz - said Maka - only Kid... he needs a bit care now.  
\- Right - said the girl named Liz and helped Kid to one of the seats.  
After they looked around properly, they could seen another pair of students, who were watching them. One of them was a long, black haired girl, with big, blue eyes and the other was a muscular boy with spikey blue hair and green eyes.  
\- So, where were you if it could probably freak Kid out? - asked the spikey haired boy.  
\- In anoter dimension of time and space, where the destiny of Gods rely – said Alice  
\- I didn't wanted to hear it from you, witch! – said the blue haired boy.  
\- I'm really sorry, that I'm a witch – sighed the girl – But that's how I was born, and unless you can re-witch me, you shouldn't condemn me for my ancestry.  
\- You have a good spinning tounge, witch girl – grinned the blue-head guy.  
\- Well somehow I had to protect myself from some of the office's dogs – smiled Alice too.  
\- But what is your name, miss? – asked on a light tone the girl, who was sitting next to the blue haired boy.  
\- Alice, Alice Jackson.  
\- And how did you got here, Alice? – asked her Liz  
\- It's a long story – said Stein – and if you want to hear it it's better if we doesn't stay in the school, because this story can be written up as my failure and her luck.  
\- Well on some point this is true, but if it weren't for your failure, then we could never found this book and we would make the mistakes what lead to catastrophy – shrugged Alice – so I guess it's okay. Anyways I never did anything against the Academy, so it's not a full failure.  
\- It still doesn't feel right…  
\- Because I have a witch and a God's soul. Yeah. Powerful, but not dangerous who's side I'm on.  
\- You have a point, but we still shouldn't debate this question here.

So, after they all managed to walk down to the streets, they found a lovely little coffee shop. They sat next to a bigger table and wait for their coffee, just for the waitress go away.  
\- So, what happened? – asked them Liz, sipping from her strawberry ice-shake.  
\- May I tell the story then? – looked on Stein, Alice.  
\- Well you know it better your life than I do, now doesn't it the case?  
\- Kind of – laughed Alice – well, where should I start?  
\- Maybe on the beginning? – said the blue haired guy  
\- I will, but first, may I know your name?  
\- You never heard of me? – the boy was shocked – You never heard of my greatess?  
\- No, sorry.  
\- He is Black Star, the shadow-weapon meister – said Maka  
\- And his partner is…?  
\- Me – said the black haired girl, who seemed very shy – I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.  
\- Nice to meet you all.  
\- Same – smiled Tsubaki  
\- So well, how did you even got to the Academy? – asked Soul – I mean, we doesn't really use the help of witches.  
\- Well it was really long ago. I was younger. My mother was a Godess, so she had no business with the Academy, at least they didn't had problems with eachother, I mean of course with Shinigami-sama. But then mom did something, what even the Circle of White Mages couldn't stand. She married a mage, named Adrian „Python" Jackson.  
\- Your dad was Python Jackson, the greatest summonner mage in the last fifty years? – Maka was shocked  
\- Well, yes – shrugged Alice  
\- Don't „well, yes" me! That's damn scarry. He was one of the best mages, who killed a lot of our kind.  
\- I know, this is why the Circle of White Mages and Shinigami-sama neither stand the case, that he married the Godess of Chaos. Well, back then at least the Circle had the Book of Destiny and they knew something will be wrong if my parents have a kid, so they tryed to kill them, but back then they couldn't – instead they died in the process and the book disappeared. After these unlucky things happened my parents had to hide, so they ran away in the mountains of west Russia, where my mother gave life to me. Then after, their destiny catched them there.  
Because of the marriage and the child - who made her mother drink blood and eat human souls, while the pregnancy - even Shinigami-sama couldn't waited longer, so he sent hunters after my parents, who fought them and killed them. I was sixteen and I wasn't in the cave with them, but in the nearby forest to get some food.  
So, when they found me, they beat me up, but because I was innocent with my life they just locked me up in a cell, and asked a professional from the Academy to examine me and if it's necessary, exterminate me.  
\- From this point of view, I look like some evil doctor who only examine people because of fun – said Stein, while he was smoking a cigarette.  
\- Well, sir, no offense, but most of the time you really just look like that – said Maka  
\- Oh, that's not too nice – grinned Stein – But I can imagine why you think.  
\- It's okay. – said Alice – But that wasn't okay to dissect me awake, while I only got just local anesthetic.  
\- Well, it was more fun – shrugged Stein  
\- Of course, for you. But not for me. It was terribly freaky. From then on, I'm not afraid of anything, just to get dissected again, by this guy.  
\- That's kind of honorific.  
\- Yeah. So, I will tell the rest of the story if you may let me.  
\- Sure, go on.  
\- So after all, they set out doctor Stein, who diessected me, as you all could heard. Probably, he tryed to kill me, but for my luck, I hardly can be killed and heal really fast for a mortal, so my wounds fastly disappeared and I had to choose. I mean, I didn't had too much possibilities to choose, because there was only the case if I work for the Academy, or die. So of course I chose to live on and the doctor sent me some teachers to help me get ready to be a meister. He sometimes visited me, and on my last examination he was the one who sent me to find a weapon.  
Of course you all know how hard to find the appropriate weapon, but for me it was kind of easy. First of all, I gone to Sweden, because I heard a lot about a weapon group, called The Boreal Warriors. They were strong and independent and one of them said, he would stand next to me on my journey to the light. This is how we met with Daniel. Then again we travelled trough the sea and gone to Germany, where we met Titania, who was really useful for our research lately.  
Anyways, with my two companions working greatly, I couldn't asked for more, but then we sailed to France, because we heard, the Academy have a new office there. We joined them, that's when I met with Alan and Alex Bellamy, the twin sons of the baron, who lead our group. So after all, I stood there with four weapons, who were truly helpful and our souls resonated well, yet the french said, I made this only with witchcraft and they locked us out from the project.  
Then on, we gone from french to a little land, called Hungary, where we met with the God of War's son, Gilbert von Faust, who were a big help for us, because he had the same problem with the french office, so he joined us and we all went to england, where they accepted us, as the "Spoiled Staff" of the Academy.  
So, after these all happened, we killed demon-egg souled idiots around the country, and it went well, until the first year's end. Because of his cleverness, Gilbert could went to another group, even though we were close - and when I mean close, I mean really close – he had to go, so we were left alone with a few members who looked after us. That's when I wanted to leave the Academy's office, but then again something happened.  
We'd got a request from Shinigami-sama to find something, what he'd lost in Englad. Of course I didn't knew he was talking about the Book of Destiny, because I seen that last time, when I was two years old and my mother sent it away with a servant of us.  
But again, we accepted the request and travelled to near-Birmingham, where we started to search for the book. For half a year, we had nothing, then by my unlucky luck, I'd fallen into a cave and I found the book with the magical lockdown. I unlocked the lockdown, and then we all flought here, just to give the book to the principal of the Academy and then go back to England. And the rest you know too.  
\- Yes. That you can't go away, because if Gods going to try and destroy our city, you will be on the front line to help us repulse them to wherever they come from – said Kid  
\- Yes, Sir! – saluted Alice – But if we are thinking about this like we need Gods on our side, I could call Gilbert too, and we could go to get some Gods to stand on our side.  
\- It's a good idea, Alice – said one of the hooded mans and removed his hood.  
He had spikey, red hair, blood red eyes, light chocolate brown skin and a soul of a God.  
\- Gilbert? – Alice was shocked  
\- Yes. And now we have to start thinking about how to convince the Gods.


End file.
